


In Anticipation Of Christmas

by afteriwake



Series: Fandom Christmas In July - 2018 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Co-workers, Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Living Together, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Twenty-five days in the life of a cohabitating Sally & Lestrade as they get through a rather eventful holiday season.





	In Anticipation Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I lied. _This_ one will probably be my last Christmas in July fic. Answering the CiJ prompt " _Advent calendar_ " and the Summer of Surprises prompt " _platonic living together AU_."

“Are you sure this is okay? I mean, I can stay at a hotel until I find a new place.”

Lestrade shook his head. “It’s not like I get Gillian this year. It’s going to be a lonely holiday season and having company could be the best gift you give me, Sally.”

Sally dropped her bag on the sofa. “At least your place is nicer than it was after everything,” she said before plopping down next to her bag. “I can’t believe it got _condemed_!”

“Yeah, well, dry rot and toxic mold are health issues, you should know that,” he said behind his shoulder as he headed into his kitchen.

“But it was the perfect place!” she called out, raising her voice slightly. 

“With the end of year promotions coming out, you might be able to buy a place, you know. No more renting. Have a bit of a yard to do gardening. Set up a play structure for your nieces and Gillian when I decide your place is nicer than mine.”

Sally snorted out a laugh, but at least it put a smile on her face. “Yeah, right. I’ll own a place when Gillian goes to uni. Maybe graduate school.”

Greg came out with two bottles of lager, the tops already off. He handed one to Sally and then sat next to her, taking a long drink. “Well, if you have to stay until she’s in graduate school, you can pay your fair share of rent and we can get a better place together.”

Sally laughed something more like a chuckle this time and rested her head on his shoulder. “You’re a good friend. And a good boss.”

“Which is why you’ll need to cut me slack when I’m breaking in a new DS after you get your promotion,” he said, patting her knee. They sat in silence for a moment. “Fancy a treat?”

“Hmm?” she asked, lifting her head up.

“Before I knew Gillian was going to spend the holidays with the harpy abroad, I bought her an advent calendar,” he said. He moved his hand from her knee to the sofa and leveraged himself up, going to the shelf by the telly. “We might as well enjoy it.”

“An advent calendar only has a tiny treat,” she pointed out.

“You had the bad day. You can have it,” he said, bringing the calendar to her. It was a cheap paper one, but Sally knew that was the kind his daughter favoured from her younger days before his promotions. She reached for it when he got close enough and set it on her lap before opening the day one slot. “Taste good?”

She gave him a smile. “Just what I needed, other than maybe a night of rest,” she said when she was done chewing.

“You take the bed. We’ll work out a more permanent solution in the morning,” he said. Sally stood up and he enveloped her in a hug which she readily returned. She was not an emotional type, except with those she trusted, and she would always trust Greg above and beyond everyone else. “It’ll be okay, Sal.”

“God, I hope so,” she said before pulling away. “Night, Greg.”

“Night, Sally.”


End file.
